We live under these covers
by Friday Foster
Summary: Quick One shot. Yup Everything is rated M with me. Sorry...not sorry. Read


He draws the imaginary line on her floor with his finger."This is the line. You are there and I am here. We'll always be that way." Huey says

He doesn't mention the line anymore when he fucks her in her little mermaid sheets. But shh-

Huey can't really control himself. Afterwards he leaves but doesn't say goodbye. He always leaves that way.

He turns off the light on his way out because he knows the dark helps her afterwards when she's alone.

She enjoys the dark more than when she was younger. The dark has become her friend it hides things she doesn't like. It also hides things she does like but isn't suppose to.

"What's done in the dark will soon be bought to the light." People always say that but the light never comes. Is she waiting for someone to flip a switch? Why does she want the light when she enjoys what they do in the dark? Does she really enjoy it?

Sometimes things move so quickly and he doesn't turn off the lights. But still she closes her eyes and he does too. She closes her eyes to pretend she doesn't love him. And he closes his to pretend she doesn't love him either. But they both know.

She tolerates this because she knows without this they'd have nothing. They don't hangout together because she's too immature-in public. But in private she's all woman as far as Huey is concerned.

Everybody knows because it's such a secret that it's not one anymore. Mr Freeman sometimes gives her a dissappointed smile when she sees him. He calls her Jazmine now not little baby or cutie pie.

She wishes she still had the innocence of the little girl he called those names. But it was a fair price to pay for what she has with Huey. Whatever she has with Huey.. she shouldn't be ungrateful though.

The day it started is the same day she lost her virginity. The week before Jazmine missed school because she bled in her panties. Her mother let her stay home because she was becoming a woman. As Jazmine looked in the mirror at the same fifteen year old girl in her pink undies and matching bra she didn't feel much like a woman.

On the way to school that day she sits next to Huey waiting for the bus. Riley takes his bike to school because it's spring and flowers are opening.

"Huey my mommy says I'm changing."Jazmine says to him. She hopes he notices too. So now he can treat her like his friend again and stop leaving her by herself while he talks with big words to other kids who share his interests.

"You are."He says simply looking down the street for the bus. Jazmine smiles a bit but not too big. "So we can hang out again."

"We do already."Huey says Jazmine disagrees he only spends twenty minutes with her when they just so happen to be at their hill at the same time. Only it's not really their hill anymore. He has other people there sometimes. They never hear her walk behind them, watch them talk or watch them not talk.. then she goes back home. Where she always is-alone.

She doesn't say this."Want to come to my house afterschool?"

"No."Huey says Jazmine's shoulders slump and the bus pulls up Huey and herself stand"We can go to mine."

They do hangout. Only it's just like old times he still reads a book while she does homework. She tries not to be bored but she can't help it. "You can do what makes you happy Jazmine."Huey says looking over at her at the top of the book.

So she does. She makes a fort between his and Riley's beds and lies under it. Her legs stick out and she stares up at it. She asks Huey to join her after he spent minutes watching her. She's surprised that he doesn't decline.

He closes the book and joins her. Riley isn't home because he doesn't want to be. Riley does what he wants.

Jazmine makes room for Huey next her in the fort. Both their legs stick out then Jazmine feels like they are little children again and he still thinks that she's okay.

She knows that he thinks she okay when he kisses her. Jazmine opens her mouth to let his tongue in because...well she doesn't know why.

"Only here."Huey says pulling apart. He looks up at the covers above them as he lies on his back.

Jazmine touches her lips"Only in our fort?" Huey closes his eyes and sighs because she's so stupid. "Yes Jazmine only in our fort do we do the things we do."

She wants to asks him what _things_ but she gets her answer when Huey moves again. And before she can fathom what's going to happen next her little skirt is up and wrapped around her tummy while her little panties are sliding off her ankles.

She watches as his bottoms come down to and he is positioning himself on top of her. _' I don't know if i'm ready.'_Jazmine hates herself for thinking this because they are both so ready but she doesn't know if she is _ready_.

He's kissing her again then looking at her to see if she has any last remarks. Jazmine only nods dumbly and closes her eyes. She makes a noise as he enters her. He's hurting her but she doesn't make him stop.

She cries tears that roll out her eyes and down the sides of her face then they dissappear in her hair and into the carpet beneath them. Huey must feel them too because the side of his face is placed against hers while his chin is on her shoulder.

Huey continues to hurt her for a while. Until it doesn't anymore and she's pushing his back to drive him deeper and she moans his name while their fort falls on top of them. It doesn't make Huey stop he goes a bit faster as Jazmine's pain turns to ecstasy and then he stops and is pulling away.

He stands from her and Jazmine is left trembling with her bottom half naked ."What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Huey uses one of Riley's shirts thrown all over his bed. "Because I don't have on a condom and you could get pregnant." He doesn't sound as patient with her as when they were in the fort.

Jazmine only nods as she watches him pull his bottoms back up and rub his head. "Grab your stuff." He says. Jazmine uses the fort to cover herself as she pulls her panties on and her skirt down.

She stands and notices the bedroom door is closed now,"Huey?" She is scared to speak because he seems so flustered now. He frowns at her."Did you close your door?" Huey frowns at the door then closes his eyes"No Granddad must have."

Jazmine flinches at that. Mr Freeman probably heard them. Their breathing and hissing and maybe the sounds of Jazmine's crying and Huey's grunts as he tried to make her be quiet.

He tells her he will walk her home then his grandfather calls him into his room and Huey sends Jazmine to walk alone. She painfully trudges across the street and into her bathroom where she sits in the tub for an hour. In the dark. She never finds out what Mr Freeman says to him.

She doesn't see Huey for a while after like a week or two goes by. They don't talk in class or the hallway.

She makes a fort some nights and sits under it alone. Maybe reading or just waiting but he never comes.

He does show up one day though. She is under her fort when he tells her that her dad went to play checkers and let him in. Jazmine smiles up at him and he scowls"We don't have much time."

He's clear and straight to the point about what he wants. And Jazmine tries not to be too upset but she is. He clicks off the light before climbing inside her fort with his legs out.

"We should name our fort."Jazmine say while Huey peels off the condom. He came prepared this time. Jazmine wonders if her daddy would have still sent Huey inside with his daughter if he knew what he did to her...he probably still would have. He knows Huey's the only one who makes her stop crying at night.

Huey sighs down at Jazmine who covers herself in their fallen fort. "Whatever you want."He pulls up his pants.

She looks down at the fort and she used her lion king blanket to make it. "We should name it Hakuna Matata."Jazmine says and forces a smile trying to ignore the carpet burn on her rump.

They hide under her fort one more time after that day then on days when Huey is upset or frustrated she doesn't get the time to make their fort. He just clicks off the light and takes her.

She lets him because it's the only way she'll have him. They gone on like this until Highschool and on a saturday night her junior year he isn't with her. He's with _her_.

Somebody else. He doesn't even shoot her an apologetic look like everyone else does when she sees them together.

She hides it well though. Her other friends she made during this time tell her to get out and see someone. She does. And her new guy is nice. Dad likes him and so does her mom.

But Jazmine won't turn off the lights with him and she won't make a fort with him. Huey doesn't have an issue letting her know not to kiss her boyfriend at school because he may be around to see it.

Jazmine wants to laugh in his face or hit him for being selfish but doesn't. Instead she invites him inside. He declines her offer and tells her it isn't right.

"It's never been right."She says to the ground he frowns at her"Don't be smartmouthed Jazmine."He reaches forward and pulls her door closed and walks off the porch.

She doesn't kiss her boyfriend at school anymore because she never knows when Huey may be around.

He never comes back to their fort. When he does it's prom night and Jazmine has to go to get her hair and nails done then go meet her date-her boyfriend.

Her parents wait at his house to see them off. Jazmine is in a hurry to makes her appointment on time when Huey is at her door on her way out. He isn't dressed for prom because he hates those kinds of things. He goes upstairs and Jazmine follows.

He lies her on the floor and kisses her and Jazmine doesn't stop him. He pulls the cover off her bed and covers them,as she misses her appointments and she misses prom.

"Why do you do this?" Jazmine cries to herself but is speaking to Huey who just watched her breakdown and throw things in her room. Never at him because she couldn't be mad at him. She is mad at herself.

"Because you love me."Huey says as he lies back and stares at the ceiling."And you love me?"Jazmine asks through her tears.

Huey doesn't answer.

After graduation and most of summer she tells him the news and he yells at her about bringing extra drama to his life. She knows he's missing his granddad but she can't raise a baby by herself.

Huey glares some more and grabs a box and stacks it with the others as he and Riley clear his grandfathers house. Huey will go to Chicago for college. And Riley will live with the DuBois's to finish highschool. It was Mr Freeman's dying wish.

"So you're just going to leave me and the baby?" Jazmine cries"What are we going to do alone?"Huey tells her to leave and she does. She makes another fort where she cries and lies her head on the floor.

* * *

Her tummy grows and Huey isn't around for anything. She sends him ultrasound photos and when the baby is breached she cries in his voicemail then deletes it.

She has a babyshower and when people ask where is the father is. Jazmine smiles and tells them he's away for school.

Huey does talk to Riley but it's mosty about school and making sure Riley is being good. Huey wires him money too never once asking about his baby. Jazmine can't help but feel Riley is dissappointed in his brother.

Jazmine goes into labor late during the night in January and Riley had to drive her to the hospital. Huey didn't pick up his phone.

She has a little girl she gives the last name Freeman. It's only right. As the months go by her mom helps change diapers. And her father helps make babyfood. Riley holds the baby when she cries at night. Not the baby but Jazmine.

Jazmine does intend to find an apartment and go to school but everyone knows she shouldn't be alone.

Somedays she can't bear looking at her baby because her jet black hair that falls over her big wine colored eyes and goes into shaggy ringlets that shape her face-she reminds her of Huey so much and Jazmine is reminded of how selfish that boy is for giving her a baby that looks so much like him and practically none like her.

Huey does show up to visit their baby when she hits her seventh month. Nobody is home just Jazmine and her baby.

He holds her a little and the baby likes him even though he doesn't smile and play peek a boo like everyone else. Maybe she just knows who he is. She makes baby talk to Huey and keeps up a lot of noise because she's excited about this man who looks just like her.

"I don't understand you." He says to their baby. The first words he's ever spoken to her. She only widens her eyes at his baritone voice then smiles warmly though she has no teeth.

"Da-da-da-da" Their baby says that a lot, it's the only word she can form when she isn't blowing raspberries and teething. Huey raises a brow at how it sounds like dada or daddy.

He looks over at Jazmine who ignores his gaze she just stares at her baby in his hands. She makes more slobbery baby words at him and even touches his mouth to try to make him talk again.

"Stop that." He speaks over her fat little baby fingers. She gasps at him then lies her face on his; rubbing it against his stubble and crying when Jazmine takes her away from him.

Huey doesn't make her stop. He doesn't tell her he wants to hold his baby more. He just lets Jazmine take her away while the little baby that Huey made wails and whines for him.

_That's so like him._

When Jazmine puts her to sleep in her crib inside her nursery that used to be her dads office. Huey takes her to her room and they hide under their fort in the dark. Why does she always end up here again?

Why does she always pull him closer when he goes to climb on her? Why does she always whine his name when he hits the right spots? Why can't she ever seem to not want him to stay when he pulls away ?

* * *

She's dating her highschool boyfriend again and Riley is upset when he shows up to the baby's first birthday. He says it's disrespectful.

"Well it's not like her daddy is here."Jazmine grunts as she continues clapping at the clown her dad hired to entertain the baby and her baby friends.

Huey shows up again sporadically over the months and his baby still seems to favor him over the new man in Jazmine's life no matter how many gifts he buys.

"I'm her father."Huey says when Jazmine questions this during one of Huey's bi-monthly visits. "Biologically."Jazmine says taking her sleeping baby from him where the girl is wrapped around his neck.

Huey stares as she struggles to hold the baby that's becoming heavier. "Don't be smart mouthed Jazmine."

* * *

On the day of her wedding Jazmine has just sent her baby with her mother to go get her flower girl dress on at the hotel even though the baby is barely walking. She does say 'Damn' and 'Dada' a lot courtesy of Huey She also yells 'Mama' really loud to get Jazmine's attention and Riley still has not decided on what college he's going to but Tom doesn't rush him.

He'll just keep buying the boy whatever he wants to keep him out of trouble.

Jazmine is currently going to meet her wedding party so they can help her get ready for her big day but she's home alone. Her make up artist just left and offered her a ride and Jazmine declined saying she needed to clear her mind.

That wasn't all she waited for and she knew it. Which was why she even sent the wedding announcement to his address. Jazmine was putting things in her purse when the light in her bedroom clicked off. It was sunny outside and she could see still.

Huey wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. Jazmine cries as they slip to the floor and begin getting tangled in one another slipping into their usual routine of passion.

When he climbs off of her she still has time to make her wedding. She looks over at Huey who lies on his back staring at the ceiling.

Jazmine then stands and pulls on her panties. Huey sits up."What are you doing?"

"I have a wedding today."Jazmine says Huey raises a brow"I know..but what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to go to it."She tells him. He's surprised she can tell by the look on his face. And truthfully so is she. But never has she seen them in the light only in the dark and now that light is here and she can see clearly and she knows that she has to leave that boy down there on the floor or else that's where she'll always be. On the floor waiting for him in the dark.

Huey still sits on the floor staring at her as she walks out and leaves him under the collapsed fort and goes to get married. She may still smell like sex with her child's father but is going to get married.

She sees another relator putting a for sale sign in the lawn of Freeman's old house since the other family moved out.

* * *

Jazmine gives birth to a little boy and passes out before she can meet him. Her new husband is excited for the babyboy and so are her parents and even Riley is back from art school to see the newborn.

Jazmine goes to the nursery where her oldest baby and husband point out the new baby behind the window. Jazmine stares for a sign then the nurse asks if she wants to meet him. Jazmine says yes and when her husband goes to follow. Jazmine insists she go alone.

When she gets in the room the nurse lets her hold the little baby boy and Jazmine coos a bit. Then he moves his eyes a bit and then they open. His eyes look up at Jazmine and she cries a little at the realization. His eyes. _His wine colored eyes._

Another Freeman.

Everyone is quiet when they get a look at the baby and his eyes which watch them all. Her husband shakes his head at her because she's so stupid and Riley burst out laughing. He says he's glad Huey got her ass twice. "Freeman two. Lame nigga zero."

Jazmine only shakes her head at herself but can't help but smile at her beautiful son. Then her daughter. She can't help both her children are beautiful and that Huey helped make them this way.

She also can't help but feel bad at how she let her new husband down by not having his baby. Or giving him a baby boy like they spent these nine months preparing for.

Jazmine had not taken the separation too well and moving back in her parents home did not sound ideal to her right now. But she had to go be a mother. She missed two months and even if she had to do it alone. She'd do it.

She got out the car and dragged her body inside the house where her babies were waiting for her while she stayed out of town to get her mind right. Her parents brought her babies to visit anyway but now it was time for Jazmine to take over.

Jazmine's parents home is empty and she goes to see a note in the kitchen on the fridge.

It's a note from her parents saying the kids are across the street. Jazmine figures they must've hired a babysitter who bought the Freeman house.

She wasted no time going out the door and heading across the street and hesitates when she gets to the door. She hadn't been in there since before Mr Freeman passed.

She knocks and the door opens. Panic sets in. If her kids are here then the door should be closed and locked. Jazmine goes in and looks around the empty first floor before going upstairs and going into the old guestroom.

There are her babies. Sleeping soundly one in a crib and the other on a small toddler bed with bars on half of it so she won't roll off.

All of their furniture is in the room and it's the only fully furnished room inside of the house.

"Don't wake them up. I just put them to bed." Jazmine turns at the voice and see Huey behind her with his hand in his pocket.

She pushes his chest so that she can go wake her babies and get them out of there.

Huey only grabs her from behind and pulls her away from the room. Jazmine resists and keeps hitting him telling him how she hates him and how he's ruined her life.

He pulls her to the old bedroom of his and Riley's and it's still empty except for something in the middle of the room right where Riley and Huey's bed used to be. A fort.

"Please."Is all he says when he grabs her to kiss her. Jazmine pulls away and looks at how he made a fort with two couch pillows and her old lion king blanket that she'll never be able to pass down to her babies.

"I'm here Jazmine."He says in her ear."And I won't leave again." Jazmine lets him carry her the fort and they lie under it with their legs sticking out.

"I won't leave you alone again"Huey breathes. She lets him drag them both to ecstasy like he's done so many times before. Only this time she keeps her eyes open. This time...she likes what she sees.

No more being in the dark.

* * *

**A quick little one shot to get my gears going. Aww Huey bought the old house and is finally about to be the daddy and man Jazmine needs.**

**Sorry if I've been pissing yall off with Huey behavior but TEOJD is really fluffy right now.**

**Anyway read &review**

**Peace out,Boondockers.**


End file.
